1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to waste containers and, more particularly, relates to a safety locking device for waste containers.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known, waste containers, such as refuse dumpsters for use in residential and industrial applications, typically include a container supported on a base structure. With the advent of mechanized trash removal, there have been created a number of large sized trash bins or dumpster containers. These containers usually comprise a block-shaped or pyramid-shaped container with a hinged lid attached to one side thereof. The container further includes attachments for accommodating various forked lifting mechanisms of the trash removal vehicle. The containers are lifted by the lifting mechanism of the trash removal vehicle and pivoted in some fashion so that the hinged top of the container opens and the trash contained therein is emptied into the vehicle. The container is then returned to a position on the ground, and the hinged lid closes on top of the container. Many of these large trash receptacles are rented from a trash removal service. These receptacles are not provided free of charge, and consequently their frequent emptying and service can become a considerable expense. This expense is increased when unauthorized users of the receptacle freely deposit trash therein. This unauthorized use necessitates a more frequent emptying of the container, and of course the unauthorized user does not contribute to the increased expense.
In order to reduce the added expense that comes from unauthorized use, the dumpsters must be locked. While conventional chains and padlocks reduce unauthorized dumpster use, they also add to operating expenses because the driver of the truck emptying the dumpster must get out of the truck to unlock the padlock on the dumpster. In the early 1990's, companies began the development and marketing of dumpster locking mechanisms that open automatically when the dumpster is lifted and inverted to dump the trash into the truck. With such as automatic lock, the driver is not required to leave the truck which saves the trash company hundreds of dollars each year.
Conventional automatic locks are typically bulky, expensive and difficult to mount to multiple containers. Since container come in a variety of shapes and sizes, it is important that the locking device be sized and shaped to be retro fit onto a variety of existing containers. Moreover, the locking device must be able to withstand the rigors of everyday, outdoor use in the waste environment.
The need therefore exists for an automatic locking device that improves upon prior automatic locking devices and solves the problems inherent in known automatic locking devices.